


Gold Coins For Your Golden Hair

by psychomath



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他瞥到小巷里的金发。





	Gold Coins For Your Golden Hair

“沉默玛丽”靠了岸。他们刚刚结束一场海战，清除了三十来个垃圾，缴获了几箱子珠宝。虽然大获全胜，也不是没有付出代价。海上没什么风，又起了点雾。船需要修补，补给要补充，男孩们也需要放松。  
他宣布解散的瞬间，士兵们就消失得无影无踪。Salazar再清楚不过去哪找到他们，无非是忙着往肚子里灌满烈酒，要么就是急着交代几个月的存货。  
相反，他的士兵从来也没想过他们的长官怎么打发岸上的时光，暗地里达成共识——窝在某个光线晦暗的房间保养枪支和长剑，等着再回到海上尝海盗的血。这有点伤人，被人当成一个生活中只剩下复仇的怪人。但Salazar从来不去纠正这些传言。他的部下没必要了解他，一个船长需要的只是敬畏和服从，显然这份孤立帮得上忙。  
或许会让人吃惊，“海上屠夫”也用得上一两杯好酒。但这小岛也就够鸽子落落脚，自然也不该对此地的任何东西抱有幻想。屁股底下是把晃晃悠悠的圆凳，他用目光扫过一屋子牙齿活像暗礁的姑娘，劣等红酒刺着Salazar的舌头，那股可怕的气味幽灵一样徘徊在他的鼻腔里。他受够了。  
Armando扔下一把硬币起身离去，怒气冲冲，欲火中烧，同时又没醉到去上任何一个他见到的卖春女的地步，几个月的慢待也没法让一条天生叼着银汤匙的舌头迟钝。  
街道上燃起了煤油灯，他的靴子溅起泥水，直洒到巷口的裙角上。西班牙人脚步不停，只瞥到一头金发。  
真是见了鬼，他在路口像是条追着自己尾巴的狗一样打转。阴暗小巷里蓬松的金发经过他不可靠回忆的加工，像金子一样在他脑袋里闪闪发光。他从没碰过在小巷接客的女人，但好奇心和欲望像是挠在心尖的猫爪，如果他不回头看一眼可能要有一段时间惦记着这个金发娼妓。

她还站在原处，就像Salazar经过时一样，焦糖色的灯光照亮了卷曲的长睫毛和金发，暴露在灯光下的额头和鼻子带有希腊式的美感，紧绷的皮肤闪着蜜色的光彩。那条被Salazar溅上泥巴的长裙对一个小巷妓女来说太精致了，只是又脏又破，完全被当成抹布糟蹋。她不发一语地后退，棕色的眼睛盯着巷口的陌生人，缓慢地走入黑暗中。  
“告诉我你的名字，美人儿。”他的手搭上妓女的脖子，脉搏在她柔滑的的皮肤下有力地跳动。那双眼睛在黑暗中焕发光彩，让人原谅破烂的裙子和肮脏的环境。他已经在军装裤里勃起了，手忙脚乱地解着裤子，她则笑嘻嘻地去拽他的衬衣下摆。  
“Bonbon。”她的耳语滚烫地打在他的耳朵上，带着点沙哑的加勒比口音。他偏过脸去尝这块软糖，那对嘴唇确实柔软，像是在酒里浸过一样，让他的舌头上沾满朗姆的味道。但胡子摩擦着他的脸颊，产生一种微妙的刺激。

胡子？

他狠狠把“她”的脸扳向光亮，毫无疑问，这是个“他”。一个毛还没长齐的小崽子，下巴上长了几根柔软的胡子，用发带固定金色的假发。他气急败坏地把那顶骗人的玩意揪了下来，露出一头黑色的脏辫。  
他看着这个肮脏的骗子，一圈胡子包围着他精心涂成粉色的嘴唇，因为刚刚的热吻被蹭出边界，变成一团模糊的色彩，恶作剧得逞一样笑出整齐的牙齿。还有那双勾人的眼睛，夸张的眼妆像其他所有东西一样，在他脸上产生一种错位的性感。  
我吻了个男人？一半的他喉咙发痒，想立刻吐出来，另一半，下面那一半的他看起来不太介意。  
“见鬼的骗子！”他更用力地压制住想挣脱的男孩。  
“公平点吧，海军老爷，我特意留了胡子呢。”他挣脱无法，就又气喘吁吁地摆出诱惑的姿态来。  
“是啊，在一个昏暗的小巷里，非常具有提示意义。”他的手指陷进男孩结实的手臂里，满意地听到嘶嘶的抽气声。  
“我以为你们海军都眼神不错，”男孩突然吻了他的上唇，而他像被施了咒一样僵在原处。他当然感到厌恶，被羞辱后的愤怒。柔软的胡须扫过他的脸，奇妙的感受，一部分的他同时隐秘地期待又一次无礼的袭击。“你这样可能会错过一两个海盗。”  
Bonbon显然以为他会转身离去，或者更要命，揍他一顿再转身离去，但让在场的两个人惊讶的是，他留下了。  
“我从来不会错过海盗，小子。”他把这怪胎翻转过去，撩起了他的裙子。“现在你何不让我们看看，你又有什么本事呢？”  
他甚至不需要回答，裙子底下的风景就相当有说服力了。他在里面什么也没穿，尽管痛恨承认，但这男妓有Salazar见过的最棒的屁股。他本人也相当清楚这一点，炫耀地左右摇摆，几乎让他的观众忘了呼吸。  
“一枚金币！”他在手指捅进他身体时变了调地高呼出声。  
他根本没停手上的动作，大笑出声，“你以为自己是个公主还是怎么着？”他显然给自己做过准备了，身体里又湿又热，顺滑地包裹着他的手指。理性做法是速战速决，他拖延的每一分钟都可能惹上麻烦，和这男妓不同，他还有名声要保护。但不知为何，他就是没法停下自己手上的动作，着迷地看着男孩因他勾起手指的动作喘息扭动。  
“这儿可没公主。我，或者空气，任君选择。”他在被顶到一点后好好喘了一会，“况且第一次总要贵些。”  
“我是你的第一单买卖？看来有些人真的不怎么擅长这一行。”他的手探向男孩的乳头，微小的刺激也能让他又叫又喊。“一枚金币一个周怎么样？”他把手指在那个好屁股上擦了擦。  
“没门，老兄。或者你现在放开，我去找个识货的人……”男孩闭嘴了，因为Salazar已经自顾自地操了进去，慢得要把人逼疯。他一只手抓住半个饱满的屁股，另一只手把一枚金币塞进胸前的暗袋。“你的金币，公主。剩下的我们之后讨论。”  
他的牙齿嵌进男孩柔软的喉咙，尝到汗水和海洋。这确实是值得一个金币的屁股，痉挛着将他吸住。男孩的呻吟混杂在肉体的碰撞和小巷里滴滴答答的流水声里，他的大腿发抖，被按在墙上的双手无法取悦自己，只好夹紧双腿，却给后面制造了更大的刺激。  
Salazar过了一会才反应过来自己在用西班牙语咒骂，男孩整个人趴在潮湿的墙上，只有屁股颤巍巍地高高撅起，臀肉随他的顶撞摇晃。“让我……”他艰难地开口，马上就被Salazar的动作冲散，变调成了压抑的尖叫。  
他乐于戏弄这个男孩，这个看起来油滑的小男妓，乐于用出乎意料的举动诱出青涩的反应。“让你什么，蜜糖？”他轻而易举地托着男孩的膝弯把他举起，“让你触碰自己？”  
Bonbon几乎立刻就撸动了起来，他全身在Salazar怀里僵硬得像块铁，后穴无意识地抽搐着。“告诉我你的名字。”  
“Jack——”突如其来的高潮让这变成一句太长的自我介绍，他一下没停，极不体贴地操开了Jack收紧的屁股，一次又一次地刺激他过分敏感的身体。  
等他射在Jack的身体里后，Jack，他又在心里念了一遍这个平淡无奇的名字，已经站起来的力气也没有了。眼泪毁了他的眼妆，精液从他收缩着的肛口缓缓流出来，一团糟。  
“你说想包我一周？”他清了清喉咙，说话还是带着鼻音和小小的颤抖。“我要求预付款，六个金币。”  
他摸出三个金币塞给Jack，“另一半等我离开前给你。”  
“你要去哪？”他用牙咬了咬金币，小心收在暗袋里。  
“向北。好了，我先出巷口，你跟在后面，如果还想要另外三个金币的话。”  
这是个死胡同，而他一直守在路口。等他再回去看时，男孩已经消失了，不知为何，他一点也不惊讶。

“是谁走漏了‘沉默玛丽’的位置？”他刚刚击败了几个不自量力的海盗杂鱼，现在该解决下内部问题了。  
“嘿！”这声音听起来有些耳熟，“如果你现在投降，我就放你一条生路。”  
他转过身去，用望远镜对准了那个小鸟一样的人影，对方冲他抛了个媚眼。  
“Jack Sparrow船长，为您效命。”  
操。  
“追上那艘船！”  
————end——————


End file.
